El Soldado del Invierno: Entre el Amor y la Guerra
by Maria The Cheshire Cat
Summary: Bucky Barnes mejor conocido como el Soldado del invierno es fujitivo de la justicia y perseguido por HYDRA quien ahora quieren acabar con su vida por traicion, pero luego se ve en un conflicto mayor al conocer a una chica la cual se va enamorando poco a poco poniendo en peligro su vida e involucrandola en el problema con la justicia... mal summary lo se pero denme chance! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**¡UNA NUEVA HISTORIA! DEMONIOS TANTOS FICS QUE NO HE TERMINADO Y YA EMPECE CON UNO NUEVO, PERO DEBO DE ADMITIRLO MI IMAGINACION ESTA AL LIMITE, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN YA QUE ESTOY PONIENDO TODO MI ESFUERZO EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, LLENA DE ACCION, AVENTURAS, ROMANCE Y ¡MAS! DISFRUTEN EL ¡PRIMER CAPITULO!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Capitulo uno)<strong>

Me encontraba sentada frente a la computadora, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para la compañía de animación en donde trabajaba, al principio creí que sería entretenido trabajar en un sitio donde según dejas salir tu imaginación, es verdad, pero una imaginación forzada es algo que no puede hacer que un trabajo tuyo de verdad de frutos, que de verdad hiciera ver la perspectiva hacia las cosas en algo mucho más profundo de lo que es.

Tenía que entregar la figura física de algún personaje, pero no un dibujo cualquiera, este personaje tiene que transmitir emociones, historias con tan solo verla, tenía que ser ridículamente minuciosa en este tipo de proyecto, tenía más de 4 horas sentada esperando que algo me viniera en la cabeza, pero nada se me ocurría y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento

Decidí descansar un poco y sentarme a ver un momento la televisión, tal vez si me distraigo un poco algo se me ocurrirá. Cuando encendí la televisión estuve a punto de cambiarle de canal, pero las imágenes de unas naves destruidas en un noticiero me llamaron la atención

_-__**Estos son los resultados de tres naves que estuvieron a punto de atacar a casi más de un tercio del país de Estados Unidos ubicadas en Washington D.C. , según nuestros informantes, estas naves fueron lanzadas para acabar con la vida de más de un millón de personas, pero pudieron ser destruidas por la organización S.H.I.E.L.D **_**, **_**quien logro tener acceso a ellas para que su plan no se ejecutara, toda esta información fue sacada, aunque no lo crean, de la fuente de información que todos usamos actualmente, la Internet, pues la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D decidió sacar a luz todos sus secretos.**_

**-Vaya, lo que me pierdo por estar pegada en la computadora-** dije con los ojos abiertos, me impresionaba mucho esa situación, tres naves, no lo podía creer- **bien es suficiente, ahora tengo pánico -**dije levantándome del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de helado- **no dudo que si tuvieran la oportunidad de volver atacar su siguiente objetivo sería aquí en New York**

De repente mi celular empezó a sonar y rápido lo tome, era mi mejor amiga Aura quien siempre se la pasaba recordándome que tenía que salir de mi computadora y vivir más la vida

**-Por millonésima vez, no quiero salir-** dije al contestar el celular adivinando lo que quería decirme

**-¡Vamos al cine Mara! ¿Sí?-** suplico mi amiga con un tono de niña pequeña

**-Aura, tu sabes muy bien que no puedo, aún tengo trabajo que hacer**- conteste sonriendo, sí que mi amiga no se rendía

**-Oh ¡VAMOS! Es fin de semana, además el día está lindo ¿porque no quieres salir de tu cueva?... Mira, recuerdo que tú me dijiste que para poder inspirarte uno necesita salir y explorar nuevos lugares**

**-Si eso dije…**

**-¿Entonces? Sé que quieres realizar un personaje para la nueva película que se está haciendo en California, amiga… tú necesitas salir a conocer nueva gente… salir de ese lugar y…**

**-Está bien está bien… iré, pero solo porque no quiero que empieces con tus discursos** –exclame ya rendida

Escuche un chillido de emoción por parte de ella que casi me deja sorda de la oreja derecha, me dijo que pasaría por mí a las 6 de la tarde, mire el reloj y eran las tres de la tarde… esperen ¿las tres?

**-¿Son las tres?** – Pregunte incrédula- **creí que eran las 10 de la mañana**- dije con un tono agudo mientras me rascaba la cabeza

**-Wow… enserio que tienes un problema-** colgó y con el embace del helado de chocolate en la mano me fui al sillón y empecé a ver si había algo interesante que ver, sé que lo que acaba de pasar impacto al país, pero ya todo está controlado, ya atraparon a todos los malos ¿no?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Faltaban 10 minutos para que Aura me pasara a recoger en su coche, solo llevaba un suéter negro holgado, unos shorts de mezclilla y unos tenis que tapaban mis tobillos, mi cabello largo y ondulado lo tenía en una coleta de lado, el agarre un poco suelto y mi flequillo casi tapaba mis ojos, cada momento tenía que ponérmelo de lado, en conclusión llevaba las peores fachas, ese casi era mi look de todos días, pero en el trabajo siempre tengo que ir formal

Escuche el timbre de mi departamento y supe que era mi amiga, tome solo mi celular ya que ella me había mandado un mensaje de que ella iba a pagar todo, una compensación… ¿pero de qué? Cuando baje me la encontré sonriente junto con Christopher, el chico que le gustaba _"esto me da mala espina"_

**-Hola Mara ¿Cómo has estado?-** pregunto Christopher, quien vestía todo de negro

**-Pues bien… emm no quiero ser grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?** -conteste un poco seria

**-¿Mara ya lo olvidaste?-** dijo Aura con nerviosismo- **recuerda que estamos en una cita doble, yo con Chris y… tú con… Jackson**

-**Espera…**-dije sorprendida, Jackson era el típico chico malo cuando yo estudiaba en la preparatoria, siempre quiso que yo le hiciera caso, pero yo jamás me fijaría en un tipo como el, mujeriego y de vez en cuando un borracho. Mire a mi amiga con furia pero ella me suplico con los ojos que le siguiera la corriente, suspire y proseguí con lo que iba a decir**- perdón se me olvido que era una cita doble**

-**No te preocupes Mara, sé que tu trabajo te ha mantenido un poco ocupada, pero que bueno que decidieras relajarte un poco. Bueno que estamos esperando**- dijo Chris subiendo al coche de Aura- **ah Mara, Jackson dijo que lo encontraríamos en el cine **

**-Si… si, muero por verlo**- dije con enojo mientras subía al coche seguida por mí amiga-** te juro que me las vas a pagar- **le susurre a Aura en el oído

Su cuerpo se tensó, ya que sabía que en el arte de la venganza yo era muy buena, tenía miedo de mí y eso me satisfacía

Al llegar buscamos un lugar en el estacionamiento, estuve a punto de ahorcar a Aura pero Chris la tomo por la cintura y apreté mis dientes con fuerza _"Agh maldición ¡Aura! Me vengare"_

Cuando nos adentramos al lugar donde compraríamos los boletos y algunos bocadillos vimos a Jackson con su celular sentado en una de las mesas pequeñas que estaban en el lugar, Chris lo llamo y el dibujo una sonrisa al vernos

**-¡Hey amigo! ¿Cómo estás?-** exclamo Jackson dándole un apretón de manos a su amigo

**-Pues como has visto muy bien acompañado-** vio a Aura con felicidad pura y no evite sonreír de lado

**-Ya me di cuenta hermano, bien hecho-**exclamo con los brazos cruzados y luego se fijó en mi- **Hola Mara, cuanto tiempo sin verte**- acaso… ese tono era de ¿amabilidad? Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así

**-Ahh… si, mucho tiempo**- dije un poco nerviosa

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Aura tomo a Jackson por el brazo y le pidió a Chris que con el fueran a comprar los boletos para la película que íbamos a ver, cuando ellos se fueron iba a tener la oportunidad perfecta para mutilara

**-Por favor no me mutiles** –dijo dando unos pasos atrás

**-Valla que me conoces muy bien… ¿Cómo se te ocurre planearme una cita con Jackson y sin mi consentimiento?-** exclame seria

**-Escucha sé que piensas que Jackson es el mismo hombre mujeriego que cuando lo conocimos en la preparatoria, pero eso fue hace años, el ya maduro… creo que a sus 24 años uno ya cambia-** dijo tratándome de calmarme, la fulmine con la mirada y ella me miro con nervios**- juro que te compensare**

**-Oh jojo claro que lo harás-** dije con una risa falsa- **y no creas que comprarme un boleto para una película sea suficiente para compensarlo **

-**Creo que mis ahorros se terminaran por completo-** dijo con los ojos en blanco y yo sonreí

**-No creas que quiero dinero**

**-¿Entonces?**

Le sonreí maliciosa y vi que su cara palideció, metí mis manos en los bolsillos del suéter y me di cuenta que había olvidado mi teléfono en el auto de Aura- **Oh, oh… mi teléfono lo olvide en tu auto, dame tus llaves-** le ordene suavemente, me las dio y rápido salí corriendo para ver donde nos habíamos estacionado, aunque apenas fueran más de las seis de la tarde, estaba muy oscuro, y no me sorprendía ya que estábamos por empezar el invierno

Camine tratando de reconocer el auto de Aura, tarde unos tres minutos y cuando conseguí tener mi teléfono lo metí en mi bolsillo y cerré la puerta del coche para empezar a caminar. Lo único que podía escuchar era como los autos pasaban a gran velocidad ya que la autopista no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

De repente escuche como un carro venía con la música a alto volumen y pude reconocer la canción que la conductora estaba escuchando, era una de mis favoritas de Selena Gomez, su canción Ghost Of You tiene la melodía más melancólica que pude haber escuchado y no entendía por qué me gustaba

_**Boy that's why I let you win**_

_**Wear your memory like a stain**_

_**Can't erase or numb the pain**_

_**Here to stay with me forever **_

Las bocinas de ese coche sí que retumbaban, pero de igual forma me puse a cantar mi parte favorita que era el coro, y mientras cantaba veía como el auto se alejaba

_**Breathing in, breathing out**_

_**Ain't that what it's all about?**_

_**Living life crazy loud**_

_**Like I have the right to **_

_**No more words in my mouth**_

_**Nothing left to figure out**_

_**But I don't think I'll ever break through**_

_**The Ghost of you**_

No evitaba que cuando un poste de luz o de parada estaba frente mio, me ponía a dar vueltas como niña pequeña en un parque de juegos, me encantaba esa canción, estuve a punto de entrar al cine y seguir con la siguiente parte de la canción, pero pare en seco cuando vi que un hombre me estaba mirando fijamente, estaba recargado con las manos en los bolsillos cerca de la entrada, me avergoncé un poco porque creo que me había visto cantar y jugar como una loca en el estacionamiento.

Llevaba una chaqueta verde oscuro y abajo una playera negra, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco grandes y llevaba una gorra del mismo color de la chaqueta. Tenía cabello largo y castaño ya que lo tenía en una pequeña cola mal peinada, apuesto que solo le llega hasta los hombros, pero lo que más me paralizo fue ver unos hermosos ojos azules, seguramente que era muy lindo, aunque debía de admitir que esa poca barba de días sin rasurar lo hacía verse más atractivo

Lo seguí mirando con el ceño fruncido y una leve sonrisa de lado, el me sigue viendo y me sonrió… oh por dios era la sonrisa más linda que había visto "exageras Mara"

Estuve a punto de acercarme a él, no sé porque me inspiraba confianza… cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar lo miraría con repulsión o miedo pero yo no, yo jamás juzgo a las personas sin antes conocerla

**-¡Oye! ¡Mara**!- escuche la voz de Jackson acercándose y rápido desvié la mirada hacia otro lado**- ¿Por qué no entras? ya va empezar la película**

**-Oh si lo siento… me distraje pensando en algo-**dije con una sonrisa falsa

**-Mmm… De acuerdo…-** asentí pensativa mientras mi mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo**-¿Mara?**

**-¿Si? **

**-No sabes cuánto te extrañe-** me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo, mi cuerpo se paralizo por completo y vi de reojo como la sonrisa del hombre se desvanecía y era remplazada por una mirada seria y fría ¿Por qué presentía que estaba… celoso? _"inventos tuyos Mara"_

**-Y-yo también te extrañé-** _"que mentirosa eres"_ dijo mi subconsciente. Me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos grises sí que enamorarían a cualquiera, claro menos a mí, pues aun no creía que si había cambiado-**Por qué no te adelantas, tengo que tomar un poco más de aire, no me gustan el olor a palomitas**- _"de nuevo… mentirosa"_

El me miro un poco raro pero luego me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus rasposos labios hicieron que mi cuerpo se tensara, cuando se fue, busque con la mirada al hombre de cabello castaño y no lo vi por ningún lado, me puse un poco triste pero cuando me gire estuve a punto de chocar con alguien, casi caigo de espaldas pero el chico me tomo por la cintura con su brazo derecho y me jalo hacia el

**-Ah… ah… lo s-siento**- tartamudee por tenerlo demasiado cerca de mí, era el mismo hombre de ojos azules que estaba buscando hace unos instantes.

**-Descuida**- me ayudo a volver a mi postura anterior y me soltó delicadamente

**-Amm… oye-** dije un poco nerviosa- **de casualidad me viste…**

**-¿Cantando por todo el estacionamiento?... Tal vez-** sentí como mi cara se elevaba su temperatura y baje la mirada

**-Oh demonios creí que nadie podría verme… ya que esta un tanto oscuro- **dije rascándome la cabeza

**-Cantas bien-** ese comentario hizo que lo mirara y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules

**-¿enserio lo crees?-** dije jugando con mis manos

**-Claro**

**-Pues… gracias, emm… mucho gusto, soy Mara-** dije alzando mi mano derecha en señal de saludo, tardo unos segundos en corresponder y me miro

**-Y yo... soy James**- _"James… que lindo nombre"_ pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><strong>OH EL GRAN ENCUENTRO DE NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA HEHEHE OK NO :P ESPERO Y HAYAN DSFRUTADO EL PRIMER CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y HAGANME SABER ¿QUE LES PARECIO? OPINEN CUAL SERIA EL MEJOR FINAL PARA ESTA ¡HISTORIA! GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN PONERLO EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAR… ¡CHAO!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HEY! ¡AQUÍ! LEEAN ESTO MIS LECTORES…. HABRA UN LIGERO CAMBIO EN CUANTO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LAURA Y SU HOMBRE… HEHEH OK LAURA… LE QUITAREMOS LA "L" AHORA SE LLAMARA (AURA) Y A SU ENAMORADO… LE PONDREMOS CHRISTOPHER… ¡OK CONTINUEMOS!...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Capitulo dos)<strong>

**_ "Aléjate, aléjate… ALEJATE"_** decía una voz en mi cabeza mientras seguía estrechando la mano de James **_"¡Ahora! es un desconocido por dios_**_"_

Rápido retire la mano y baje la mirada, coloque ambas manos en mi espalda y di un paso atrás

**-B-bueno, emm… yo me tengo que ir…**-dije señalando con mi pulgar hacia la sala del cine un poco nerviosa y no pude evitar verlo a los ojos que al instante me paralizaron

**-Entiendo…- **exclamo con un tono serio, borrando esa sonrisa en su rostro y se empezó a alejar de mí.

_"Porque demonios me siento mal por él, no lo conozco" _ pensé y luego me mordí una uña de mi mano derecha viendo cómo se iba

-**Mara… ¡Maraa!-** la mano de Aura en mi rostro me saco de mis pensamientos y rápido reaccione- **oye, vamos la película ya empezó-** dijo con él una sonrisa confundida**-¿Quién era él?**

**-¿Quién?**

**-El-** señalo la dirección en donde se fue James- **¿lo conoces?**

**-Emmm… no, solo sé que se llama James **

**-Ahhh… de acuerdo**- dijo no muy convencida mirándome sospechosa

**-¡Ya! Vamos… que Chris te está esperando, picarona**- dije con un tono divertido para que se olvidara del castaño que estuvo conmigo hace un minuto

**-Shh ¡cállate!-** empezó a reírse y me dio un leve golpe en el brazo, suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba en mi- **es tan lindo, ¿viste cómo me tomo de la cintura? **

**-Espera… ¿te abrazo… de la cintura?-** pregunte "sorprendida"

-**Hay… otra vez en la luna Mara, ya aterriza-** me empecé a reír y ella solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa

Yo era de esas chicas que siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes, era muy distraída y cada que mi amiga Aura me preguntaba si había visto algo, yo la interrogaba de que rayos estaba hablando, se desesperaba, pero me aguantaba… a veces

**-Es una broma, claro que lo vi, si hasta te sonrojaste **

**-¿se notó mucho?- **dijo con un poco de pánico – **dime la verdad Mara**

**-Tranquila, no se notó**- le sonreí y cuando llegamos con los chicos Aura tomo asiento al lado de Chris y el la recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras le invitaba una de sus palomitas

Cuando vi a Jackson sonreírme me estremecí un poco, pero luego recordé que solo sería una noche de películas los CUATRO porque si Aura me deja ahora sí que sus ahorros se acaban.

Vimos una película de terror, yo no paraba de gritar y me estaba preguntando a quién demonios se le ocurrió la idea de ver este tipo de género… mire a Aura y ella señaló a Chris quien no paraba de comer palomitas, y con eso supe que fue idea del enamorado de mi amiga

Agache exageradamente mi cabeza hacia adelante y luego me pare de mi asiento, les hice una seña de que iría al baño y los tres asintieron.

Caminaba observando a mis alrededores y cuando llegue al baño me lave la cara con agua fría. Esos ojos azules de aquel extraño no salían de mi mente… su voz, tan misteriosa y profunda, me encanto escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca **_"dios mío Mara estas delirando"_**la voz en mi empezó a decir

**-Mira mejor no te metas-** dije con voz propia

No sabía si estaba loca o que me pasaba, pero siempre escuchaba una voz que siempre estaba en mi contra con las decisiones que tomo de vez en cuando, es como… si una personita en mi cabeza viviera en mi mente, me contestaba. Investigue si no se trataba de alguna enfermedad. Más bien mi amiga Aura me ayudo, creyó que yo estaba demente y encontró que solo es parte de mi subconsciente o algo así. **_"Mira deja de pensar que soy una personita… soy tu…"_**

**-Sí, sí, si**- dije interrumpiéndola mientras me secaba la cara, suspire y me decidí volver a la película

Ya afuera de ahí estuve a punto de entrar a la sala para ver la película cuando sentí una mano tomándome del brazo, me voltee y me di cuenta que era Jackson con una sonrisa tímida

**-Emmm… Mara, hola-** saludo con nerviosismo

**-Hola, ¿vas al baño o…?**

-**No, No… es solo que quería hablar contigo**

**-De acuerdo. Te escucho-** cruce mis brazos recargándome en la entrada

**-Sí, pero aquí no. ¿No quieres ir a comer algo? **

**-P-pero, ¿y la película?-** pregunte un poco nerviosa

-**Te seré sincero… ese tipo de películas me aburren. Además creo que Aura y Chris les gustaría estar solos ¿no lo crees?**- hizo una seña con su cabeza indicándome que viera hacia adentro y cuando asome mi cabeza para ver al público, una sonrisa se me escapo al ver la cabeza de Aura estar muy cómodamente en el hombro de Chris quien la abrazaba por atrás con un solo brazo

**-Si eso creo**- suspire y lo mire a los ojos- **pues vamos, dudo que nos extrañen**- el solo asintió.

Fuimos a un restaurante chino que quedaba a unos minutos del cine, le dije que no traía dinero ya que Aura me había dicho que ella pagaría todo, pero el amablemente se ofreció a pagar todo lo que yo pidiera, que solo fue sushi y arroz chino, mientras que el solo pidió un tazón de fideos

Al principio el silencio incomodo nos invadía, pero poco a poco nos fuimos abriendo uno hacia el otro, recordándonos anécdotas de cuando ambos íbamos en la preparatoria, él y yo nos reíamos cuando contaba algo vergonzoso del otro. **_"Realmente ha cambiado Mara, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?"_**

No le respondí nada a mi subconsciente, solo me lo quede mirando, aunque si tenía que admitirlo, él es otra persona, es atento, inteligente, amable y gracioso

**-¿Mara?**

**-¿Si?-** pregunte deshaciéndome de todos mis pensamientos

-**Escucha, han pasado tantos años desde que no nos hemos vuelto a ver**-empezó a ponerse nervioso y yo le sonreí**- me preguntaba si tú y yo… ya sabes, lográramos tener una cita… solos, jejeje sin ninguno de nuestros amigos a la vista **

Me quede paralizada por un momento pero sin cambiar mi expresión, solo baje un poco la mirada y empecé a pensar, o más bien la vocecita empezó a molestar "**_¿Qué estas esperando? Di que sí, tienes que darle otra oportunidad, todos merecemos otra"_**

Negué la cabeza un poco para lograr desaparecer esa voz y al parecer Jackson lo tomo como una respuesta desvaneciendo su sonrisa

**-Está bien, comprendo… perdón por…**

**-¡No! No, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza- **interrumpí su disculpa tocándome la frente- **escucha Jackson, aprecio mucho que me hayas hecho esta invitación luego de que yo te trate casi mal en la preparatoria y…**

**-lo sé, pero no tienes la culpa. Yo era un joven mujeriego que solo le importaba estar con las mujeres por diversión y sabía perfectamente que a ti ese tipo de hombres no te agradaban_-"¿Cómo diablos sabe eso de ti?"-_** **pero he cambiado y te juro que si me das una oportunidad no te arrepentirás Mara**- me quede en silencio por un momento **_"Mara no pierdes nada por intentar por favor acepta"_**

**-Yo… yo- **suspire y lo mire a los ojos –** yo… lo pensare ¿de acuerdo?**-dije con una sonrisa y sus ojos me transmitieron felicidad

**-Gracias Mara- **me tomo la mano y la beso, al sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi piel hizo que mi cuerpo temblara

Al terminar nuestra comida y platicar un poco más nos despedimos y rápido le mande un mensaje a Aura para decirle que me iría yo misma a mi casa. No tardó en responder, solo un _"de acuerdo_" le pareció suficiente **_"debe estar muy ocupada con el guapo de Chris" _** rápido me golpee la cabeza… **_"admite que esta guapo"_**

**-Sí, si esta guapo, pero hay dos problemas si no te habrás enterado**- dije empezando a caminar- **uno, él ya tiene dueña aunque no lo quiera admitir del todo y es mi mejor amiga…y dos, no me gusta**

**_"Eso lo sé muy bien"_** sonreí y seguí caminando, no recordaba muy bien donde quedaba la estación de autobuses, pero luego de unos minutos buscando lo encontré, mire mi reloj y eran las 9 de la noche no había absolutamente nadie en el lugar

**-Demonios, a esta hora dudo que haya transporte**-me senté por unos minutos esperando impacientemente a que llegara transporte, ya un poco más nerviosa empecé a caminar en círculos hasta que escuche la voz de un hombro cantando desafinadamente, rápido me voltee y me di cuenta que era un hombre con la ropa mal puesta y tenía un aroma a cerveza que hizo que casi vomitara

-**Hola preciosa… ¿Por qué tan solita?-** dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a mi tambaleándose de un lado a otro "**_Rayos como odio a este tipo de gente"_** trate de alejarme pero el más y más se acercaba- **no corras muñeca, vamos a divertirnos un poco**-me tomo del brazo bruscamente y rápido le di una abofeteada en la cara haciendo que me soltara- **con que… te gusta jugar rudo ¿he?**

**-Aléjate de mí- **dije con repulsión, pero antes de desviar mi mirada hacia él, mi corazón empezó a acelerar su ritmo al ver como sacaba un arma de su saco negro

**-Yo creo que no**- me apunto en la cara y sentía que casi me iba a desmayar- **camina princesa, se dónde podemos estar sin que nos molesten** – dejo escapar una risa molesta y luego me miro enojado **- ¡que camines si no quieres que te deje esta cara bonita como coladera!**

Mis piernas tardaron en responder y yo tenía la misma expresión de horror, rápido deje que me guiara a un maldito callejón oscuro **_"Ahora sí, es nuestro fin Mara_**" escuche la voz en mi mente, se escuchaba aterrada y eso me puso más nerviosa.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente adentro, bruscamente me pego contra la pared sucia de aquel lugar y me apunto con el arma hacia el estómago haciendo que un escalofrió horrible recorriera por toda mi espalda, con la otra mano me tomo del hombro impidiendo que me moviera

**-Ahora si preciosa, ya verás que la pasaremos de maravilla-** dijo para después empezar a besar mi cuello de una manera tan repulsiva, lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente desenado estar muerta en ese momento **- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta?-** empezó a tocarme por todos lados y yo seguía con los ojos y los puños cerrados – **oh vamos no es tan…**

Mas su oración no pudo terminarse ya que sentí como se alejaba de mí y su cuerpo era lanzado hacia unos botes de basura haciendo que las ratas salieran de ellos

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mis ojos estaban más que abiertos, al principio estaba confundida, pero luego supe quien había sido el causante de que el borracho se separara de mí. Esos ojos azules que me cautivaron la primera vez que los vi me tenían paralizada.

Lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos y claramente escuche y vi, rompiendo la mirada hacia el castaño, como el borracho se paraba y empezaba a maldecir a los cuatro vientos

**-imbécil, hijo de…-** pero antes de terminar su frase nuevamente tomado por la ropa y el cuello, fue lanzando hacia una pared cayendo boca abajo

James volvió a caminar hacia el tomando el cuello de la camisa sucia del hombre y lo empezó a golpear en la cara con su brazo izquierdo que tenía solo un guante de cuero

**-¡No la vuelvas a tocar! Maldito…-** su respiración estaba agitada y luego de unos segundos dejo la cara ensangrentada del borracho aun respirando en el suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia mi

Sus ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada me dejaron aún más en shock. Se paró y rápido me tomo de los hombros delicadamente, me examino con la mirada mientras yo veía esos cabellos castaños que cubrían gran parte de su cara, luego de eso nuestras miradas se encontraron y respire profundamente

**-¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño?**- pregunto tan suavemente que hizo que mi llanto empezara a aumentar

**-N-no… p-pero… él estuvo a punto de… yo n-no quería lo juro…-** tartamudee con más lágrimas en los ojos y rápido sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban abrazándome y haciéndome sentir segura y protegida. Correspondí el abrazo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho y empecé a temblar

**-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo**- dijo acariciando mi espalda mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios por escuchar su voz arriba de mi cabeza

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH MY GLOB! ¡QUE EMOCION! COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL NUEVO CAP! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… <strong>

**ROSALIE1524…** Gracias por el concejo, hare lo que pueda. Gracias por leer también :D

**GUEST… **espero hayas disfrutado la actualización y de paso te doy las gracias por leer mi fic

**NASTINKA… ¡**Otra vez me alegraste el día con tus reviews nena! Gracias por leer este nuevo y loco fic :D espero y hayas disfrutado el nuevo cap, pero tranquila solo los nombres de Laura y su enamorado lo cambie, es por un favor que le debía a alguien hehehe

**MANDENME MAS Y OPINEN ACERCA DE ESTE FIC… GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ¡CHAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡HOLA LECTORES MARAVILLOSOS! MUCHOS DIAS SIN ACTUALIZAR… ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! PERO DESCUIDEN QUE AQUÍ YA LES TRAIGO OTRO HERMOSO CAPITULO :D ¡DISFRUTENLO!_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Capitulo Tres)<strong>

**_Bucky's POV_** **(HORAS ANTES DEL INCIDENTE CON MARA)**

Sentado en un banco del parque más alejado de la ciudad contemplaba el cielo azul, viendo las aves volando sobre los arboles más cercanos, las ardillas correr de un lado a otro persiguiéndose unos a otros, libres… sin tener que esconderse como ratas de un basurero, como yo, quien soy perseguido por las dos organizaciones más grandes y peligrosas del país y del mundo.

Me sentía atrapado conmigo mismo, sin saber casi nada de mi pasado, lo único recuerdo… fue la voz y el rostro de aquel que fue mi amigo, aquel que me dijo que pasara lo que pasara siempre lo seria. Y con esas palabras lo único que recordé fue el gran lazo que nos teníamos él y yo.

Mi esperanza de que algún día todo volviera a la normalidad y que Steve y yo volvamos a ser los camaradas que éramos antes, se desvanecía, pues dudo que llegue a romper las reglas de dejar libre a un asesino como yo.

Recordar que asesine a mucha gente con mis propias manos me hacía sentir sucio tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Luego de unos minutos más sentado, decidí seguir caminando, tenía que alejarme de Washington e irme a otro lado, si me quedaba cerca de esa zona, HYDRA o S.H.I.E.L.D. me encontraría y me atraparían.

Más de dos semanas pasaron y la gente no para de hablar del atentado que hubo contra millones de personas, ese tema me molestaba ya que me recordaba que en ese ataque yo estuve involucrado.

Caminaba por las calles de New York buscando donde quedarme a dormir, a veces lo hacía en callejones oscuros, un lugar sucio y repugnante donde merecía estar, de vez en cuando algún hombre armado quería atacarme, pero yo siempre terminaba lastimando a esa persona que lograba escaparse de mi. Trataba de que no notaran mi brazo bionico, ya que podría levantar sospechas o talvez oficiales lograran verme, no dudaba que el gobierno también estuviera involucrado en mi búsqueda.

Pase caminando enfrente de un café y gracias a que las ventanas eran de vidrio me di cuenta que eran las 12 de la tarde, seguí caminando hasta que una pequeña niña se cruzó en mi camino con una bolsa de dulces en la mano, se notaba que tení años de edad

Creí que saldría corriendo por el aspecto que tenía en mi rostro sin rasurar y la ropa desgastada de hace semanas, pero al parecer ella era la excepción, ya que solo se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos y una leve sonrisa

**-¡Hola!-** saludo con una voz aguda y aunque evitara pensarlo, tierna. Mire hacia todos lados para poder ver si sus padres estaban cerca para alejarme de ahí, no quería que se armara algún problema que implicara llamar a la policía, pero para mi gran sorpresa no había nadie, solo un hombre que recogía las bolsas de basura que estaban en los cestos públicos de esa calle**- ¿quieres un dulce?-** la voz de la pequeña me hizo girar a verla y ella me estaba ofreciendo de su bolsa de caramelos que al verlo me di cuenta que la mayoría era de chocolate

Rápido me incline y tome uno, pues llevaba semanas sin comer y el hambre me estaba matando –gracias pequeña- dije con la mirada hacia el dulce que rápidamente me devore. Tenía tanto tiempo que no probaba uno de esos esquicitos y ricos dulces-** oye… ¿dónde están tus padres? Es peligroso que estés sola**

**-No los encuentro**- de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se cristalizaron anunciándome que iba a llorar, miro hacia todos lados y rápido con su manita pequeña me tomo del brazo izquierdo, sintiendo un miedo que pudiera sentir y ver mi brazo bionico, trate de soltarme pero ella me sujeto más a mi

La escuche sollozar y temblar, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y vi como una pequeña lagrima se derramo en su mejilla. Uno extraño sentimiento se presentó en mi mente al ver a la niña así de triste ¿será que si tengo corazón después de todo? ¿O el viejo Bucky Barnes aún sigue dentro del Soldado del Invierno? Me preguntaba por unos segundos, sin pensarlo me arrodille para que la pequeña me viera a la cara, le quite las lágrimas de los ojos y le acomode el cabello castaño que lo tenía un poco alborotado, si alguien me viera diría que soy un padre calmando a su pequeña. Ese pensamiento me dejo sacar una extraña que para mí, fue algo extraño _"¿Hace cuánto no sonríes Bucky?" _Me pregunte seriamente

**-Tranquila pequeña, encontraremos a tus padres**- dije mientras me ponia de pie y la guiaba por donde la había visto venir**- dime, ¿Dónde fue la última vez que los viste? **

La niña señalo a un restaurante de comida rápida, mire más fijamente y me di cuenta que una mujer, vestida elegantemente, miraba por todos lados asustada y se pasaba las manos por sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos parecían rojos indicándome que estaba llorando. Con ese estado me di cuenta que la habíamos encontrado

Ambos fuimos caminando hacia ella y cuando vio a la niña tomada de mi brazo suspiro de alivio y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

**-¡Emma!-** grito la pequeña soltándose de mi agarre y comenzó a correr hacia la mujer

**-¡Mabel! O Mabel estaba tan angustiada…** -abrazo con fuerza a la nombrada y beso con cabeza- **mama y papa se enojaran de que te hayas escapado traviesa **

**-Lo siento, solo quería compartir de mis dulces**- dijo con ojitos tristes y las manos enlazadas hacia atrás- **perdón**

**-Hay Mabel ya te dije que es peligroso irte sin alguien que te cuide… mira mejor vamos con mama y papa…**- paro en seco al verme y me encontré con sus ojos azules, parecía de 22 años o más**-¿él te trajo?** – Mabel inocentemente asintió y cuando vio a una pareja salir del restaurante, ambos muy angustiados, corrió hacia ellos gritando mama y papa- **ammm… gracias por traer a mi hermana, le gusta poner tensos a mis padres y a mi **

**-No hay de que, solo manténganla más vigilada**- dije mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos y sonreía de lado, la vi sonrojarse un poco y rápido me tendió la mano

**-Soy Emma, encantada **

-**Soy James, gusto en conocerla**- nos saludamos y su mirada se clavó en la mía, rápido me separe de ella y estuve a punto de irme cuando la escuche llamarme, la voltee a mirar y me sonrió

**-Gracias, otra vez**- dijo con un tono dulce que hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa

Cuando ya estaba a unas cuadras del restaurante me recargue en una pared y me quite la gorra que traía puesta y suspire mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos eran tan hermosos y su sonrisa era tan… ¡No! ¡No! No puedes tener esos sentimientos de atracción que te debilitan y te ciegan de tu único objetivo, y el mío, era escapar y nada mas

Seguí caminando por horas, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en un cine no muy alejado de la ciudad. Cansado me recargue en la entrada y baje la mirada, escuche como alguien salía por la puerta que estaba a unos metros de donde yo estaba pero le di poca importancia y seguí mirando el suelo.

Luego de un minuto escuche como un coche venía con su música al volumen máximo haciéndome girar al verlo, cuando se fue alejando hacia la autopista estaba dispuesto a irme cuando escuche la voz de una chica cantando en el estacionamiento, aun con la poca luz que había, podía distinguirla.

No paraba de correr de aquí para allá, dándose vueltas en los postes de luz y letreros, parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de juegos, lo que me pareció algo gracioso ya que se veía de unos 23 o 24 años, y que estuviera corriendo como pequeña era algo tierno, tierno y raro. Cantaba y cantaba, su voz, aunque fuera difícil de creer, me cautivo. La letra era triste, pero ella podía transmitir algo intenso, algo que para mí sería imposible de olvidar.

Se detuvo en seco al verme, por mi parecer le dio vergüenza que la viera cantar ya que su cara se tornó en un leve color carmesí, y luego poco a poco en sus labios se formó una leve sonrisa de lado que sin mi consentimiento se la devolví más amplia. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso a dirección mío pero una voz hizo que se detuviera

Era muy linda, tenía que admitirlo, aunque no tuviera las ropas caras de Emma y su maquillaje, sus ojos y sus cabellos en su cara la hacían ver un poco más hermosa, dejándose mostrar a sí misma. Sus ojos marrones me paralizaron pero aún tenía la expresión que tuve hace unos instantes cuando me sonrió, me asuste conmigo mismo pues nadie jamás en mi vida, me había hecho sentir algo así

Los escuche hablar por unos segundos y ella no me quitaba los ojos de encima lo que me extraño ya que un hombre como yo inspiraría más miedo que curiosidad, de un momento a otro el chico con el que estaba hablando la abrazo por la cintura y pego su cuerpo con el de ella

Una extraña sensación se presentó en mi cuerpo al verlos tan juntos, mis cuerpo temblaba y mi estómago se revolvía, mi sonrisa desapareció y mire fulminante aquel chico que la tenía en sus brazos

_"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué son estos sentimientos que provocan ganas de tomar a ese sujeto por la playera y darle un buen golpe? ¿Será estrés?... no, debe ser otra cosa serán ¿celos? ¡Qué demonios! claro que no, ni siquiera la conozco, agh pero con solo verla con el me da ganas de… no, tengo que salir de aquí ahora"_

Pase a lado de ellos a unos cuantos metros y me decidí a irme, me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que ambos iban a entrar al cine. Pero lo más extraño para mí fue que ella me busco con la mirada y sentí su desilusión al no verme, mis piernas se mandaron por si solas y caminaron hacia ella pero iba a paso rápido e hice que la joven de cabello negro, al voltearse, chocara conmigo y casi callera al suelo, de no ser por mí que la tome de la cintura y pegue su cuerpo al mío

**-Ah… ah… lo s-siento**- tartamudeo poniéndose de nuevo de pie, nuevamente me perdí en sus hermosos ojos y por fin pude escuchar más claro su voz, era tan hermosa como la misma mujer

**-Descuida-** le dije ya soltándola

**-Emm… oye-** su voz sonaba temblorosa y eso me pareció un poco divertido- **de casualidad tú me viste…**

**-¿Cantando en el estacionamiento?… tal vez-** dije con una sonrisa que no pude evitar escapar la cual se amplió más al verla tan sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada

**-Oh demonios creí que nadie podría verme, ya que esta un tanto oscuro –** se rasco la mirada y para que no se sintiera avergonzada decidí hacerla sentir mejor

**-Cantas bien**- _¿enserio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Bucky? _Me dije a mi mismo, pero me alivie al ver como su mirada se clavaba en la mía

**-¿Enserio lo crees?**

**-Claro-** _"… eres la mujer con la más bella voz que he escuchado" _pensé en mis adentros tratando de que no viera mi cara sonrojada, este tipo de emociones eran nuevas en mí, lo que hizo que de nuevo me espantara un poco

-**Pues… gracias, emm… mucho gusto, soy Mara**- _"Mara, que bello nombre"_ alzo su mano en modo de saludo, me quede paralizado un momento, pero luego correspondí el saludo

**-Y yo… soy James**- dije finalmente luego de que tratara de que el nudo de mi garganta desapareciera, ya que el contacto de su piel con el mío hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y yo no podía moverme, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes como una daga que dolía al ser enterrada en lo más profundo de tu ser, pero mi mundo volvió a la realidad cuando retiro su mano y bajo la mirada

**-B-bueno, emmm… yo me tengo que ir –** dijo señalándome la sala de cine con nerviosismo y cuando me miro a los ojos yo al igual que ella nos paralizamos

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese miedo que causo en las personas cada vez que me ven, miedo. Mi mirada se volvió seria y mi voz también

**-Entiendo-** dije dándole la espalda y rápido me fui caminando

Escuche como una chica se acercaba a ella y empezaba a hablar. Ambas entraron y me sentí un poco aliviado, si la volvía a ver a los ojos me daría un infarto

Por alguna extraña razón me quede en el mismo lugar donde habían puestos de comidas, ropa y entretenimiento, me aventure un poco al ver la ropa y me maldije al no traer ningún quinto para poder comprarme una playera o una chaqueta.

Pasaron menos de 3 horas y yo seguí viendo a la gente caminar mientras estaba sentado en un banco cerca de un restaurante italiano

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Mara salir del restaurante junto con el chico, ambos se despidieron y se fueron en diferentes rutas, un impulso en mi hizo que la siguiera y así lo hice, vi que se sentaba en una parada de autobuses, _"¿para que la sigues Bucky? Se ira y jamás la volverás a ver, será muy extraño que te encuentre en el mismo autobús que en el que ella va, pero claro como no tienes ningún quinto, es inútil que te quedes"_

Estuve a punto de marcharme, cuando vi a un hombre con una botella en la mano acercándose a ella, eso no era bueno.

Rápido camine hacia ella cuando vi que la sujetaba del brazo, estuve a punto de correr cuando vi que sacaba un arma, me detuve en seco y analice la situación, si lo atacaba, podría llamar la atención de todos o ella talvez saldría herida por alguna bala perdida, tenía que dejar que pensara que había ganado una noche de "Diversión" para poder tomarlo por sorpresa y romperle la cara a ese maldito.

Ambos caminaron a un callejón, típico de las ratas asquerosas como el, incluyéndome, pero obviamente no me refería a abusar de una mujer, si no de ser un asesino

Cuando los vi detenerse y que él la pegara contra el muro mientras besaba su cuello, mi furia se elevó a su máximo nivel y no soporte mas verlo haciendo ese tipo de bajes, lo tome por la playera evitando que digiera otra palabra más y lo arroje hacia unos botes de basura "donde el pertenecía"

**-Imbécil… Hijo de…-** empezó a gritar pero no lo deje terminar la oración ya que lo tome del cuello y de su sucia camisa, lo lance hacia una pared haciéndolo caer boca abajo. Camine decidido a terminar de una buena vez con él y darle a entender que no se volverá a aprovechar de una mujer más, de ella para ser más precisos

Lo tome por el cuello de su ropa y lo empecé a golpear con mi brazo bonico haciéndolo sangrar

**-¡No la vuelvas a tocar! Maldito…- **Que la tocara de esa forma me hacía sentir totalmente enfurecido, luego de unos cuantos golpes deje caer su cuerpo sin preocuparme si lo deje vivo o muerto

Mi respiración estaba agitada y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, jamás, nunca en mi existencia estaba tan enfurecido como lo estaba en ese momento, voltee a ver a Mara quien está en completo shock.

**-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño?** – pregunte acercándome a ella con sutileza, soltó un sollozo y empezó a llorar

**-N-No… p-pero… él estuvo a punto de… y-yo no quería lo juro… -**tartamudeo apretaba los ojos y su llanto incrementaba, verla asi hizo que quisiera volver al cuerpo del maldito y seguir golpeándolo, me dolía verla así, pero lo único que hice para calmar su mente, fue abrazarla

**-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo**- sentí como me correspondía y eso me hizo sentir felicidad total, en ese momento me di cuenta que era el contacto físico más cálido y hermoso que había tenido, y quería que eso… no terminara.

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

><p><strong>WOHO! BIEN, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, PORQUE NO HICE LA TAREA… ¡ESTE CAPITULO LO TENIA QUE TERMINAR! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:… PERO <span>ANTES AVISO IMPORTANTE<span>, ESTE FIC SE VOLVERÁ EN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS CLASIFICACIÓN "M" OSEA, CONTENIDO LEMON, LEERÁN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO X'D**

**ROSALIE1524… **Gracias por tus opiniones y por leer este fic, sé que hago varios "cliché" y todo, pero eso lo hace un poco más emocionante, te recomiendo que leas otros de mis fic y me envíes tus opiniones, te recomiendo (TODOS ) :3 pero si hahaha, el que más te recomiendo es "Un Amor sin Rumbo Hacia el Horizonte" y "El rastro de tu sangre en la Nieve" realmente quiero saber qué piensas de aquellos fics ;)

**NASTINKA… **Tu como siempre animándome a seguir en este y en otros fics creo que has leído todos hahaha pero te recomiendo el que le recomendé a Rosalie… "Un amor sin rumbo hacia el Horizonte" y te doy dos palabras para que sepas de que se trata "Venganza" "Piratas" :P y personajes de este Fic "Hiccup" y "Jack" "OC" en todas partes (NO hay Frozen XD) Gracias por leer, espero tus reviews

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¡CHAO!**


End file.
